The Grudge
by Tsuki Kami Kira
Summary: On a horrible rainy day, Naruto comes face to face with an extremely horny Grudge! Naru x Sai. Yaoi. Minor language.


**Title:** _**T**he Grudge  
_**Author:** Tsuki Kami Kira (Serenity)  
**Pairing:** Naruto x Sai  
**Ratings:** MA (see warnings)  
**Type:** One-shot pr0n, cute, slightly humorous fic  
**Warnings:** YAOI.. swearing.. sex.. everything we love.  
**Summary:** Oh, the shitty days we must endure such as these.  
Naruto is suffering from a horny grudge! Yaoi/Sex/Language.  
**Beta'd:** Nope, tell me if you'd like to!  
**Author Comments:** This is a spur of the moment inspiration fic. I can't  
even remember what made me think of it, lol. I just thought it'd be a cool  
concept to work with. I wanted to write a proper Sai fic, because he's so  
damn kyute! Poor Naruto.. hehe.  
**Disclaimer:** Neither Naruto or The Grudge (movie) belong to me, my friend  
just found the name appropriate because of ...well, see A/N at end of story.

Anyway, _Enjoy!_

--------- between these, signifies beginning and end of flashback

The Grudge by Serenity

I trudged a lot the muddy village road, soaking wet from rain pelting down by the bucket loads, and not particularly caring. I wasn't really all that worried about where I was headed. My stomach knew the way off by heart. I trust my stomach. The events from 10 minutes ago kept replaying in my head. I groaned.

"Uuughh..."

"What are you being so noisy about, Naruto!" came a voice from behind and a light playful tap on the side of my face shocked me as pain in my left cheek re-ignited.

"ITTA ITTA ITTA!!!" I grasped my cheek, motherly.

"Eh? What happened there..?" Sakura pulled my cuffed hand away and stared intently at my swollen, flaming, cheek bone.

"Er. Nothing. I'm going to Ichiraku's wanna come?" I asked unenthusiastically.

"Let me heal it for -" Her soft, yet dangerous hands started to glow emerald with healing chakra and as they approached my face I grabbed them.

"Just leave it.. it's no big deal. Anyway, Sakura-chan... Rameeeeeen."

I continued trudging along the muddy path. Sakura lightly padded, her high boots making soft squishy sounds, behind me.

What's wrong with me..?

--------

"MMmm...Sasuke."

I woke up suddenly aware of someone in my room. The windows were wide open, the ice cold wind that blew in hitting the nerve endings of my face and hands. I looked around the dim lit room to check who it was. A pair of dark eyes flashed somewhere close to me in the glow of the night lights from outside.

"Oh, you.." I muttered, rubbing the remains of sleep in my eyes from my nap. Suddenly, I was unable to see a thing, as I felt something warm and buzzing wrap around my eyes. I was blind folded.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, irritated.

"Taking care of something." Came the non-nonchalant reply. I felt movement under the covers at the end of my feet and lay there in shock, as he crawled slowly up my body underneath my blanket.

I lay there, paralyzed, as he released me from the restraint of my boxers. I could feel wetness, as he kissed my thighs and my body jerked forward in reaction. This was the moment I would protest, were it not for his entire mouth enveloping my cock and sucking gently on it.

"Ahhh!" I groaned, half moaned, and unable to do anything about it. It simply felt too good to stop. After several moments of his kissing and light sucking, my cock was throbbing intently. He moved both hands to hold it and started stroking the base while mouthing the head. Electrical impulses were being sent from my pulsating manhood to my head, and my head was telling me this felt fucking awesome.

"Ahhh! Harder! Suck it harder!" I thrust into his mouth and he expertly avoided gagging. He was now deep throating the entire thing, and my body was on fire.

He moved one of his hands down and started stroking himself while deep throating me. I could tell by his explicit moans which only increased my pleasure as the sound vibrations added to my ecstasy. After some minutes of this work, I hit my threshold just as I felt a sticky wetness stain my legs and bed sheet.

"I'm coming! AHH SASUKE!!!" I announced, screaming, moments before the dam broke loose and I released my seed, it spurted into his mouth and he swallowed it all. I could hear the guzzling of my cum in his mouth as he drank it like a fine wine. I felt a little bit of it splatter onto my crotch, and heard him lick his lips.

He crawled further up, past my chest and poked his head out the covers, his hands at my sides, face very close to mine, staring at me. Out of nowhere he kissed me, and I responded instantly, my own salty milk mixing in with the saliva inside my mouth. "Mmmm" I moaned into his mouth, putting an arm around his waist. He shrugged the arm off and got onto his knees above me.

SMACK!

I cried out in pain and clenched my left jaw, while he jumped off me and my bed, and after fixing his pants, flew out my open window.  
I heaved my body still clutching my stinging cheek and shut the windows.

"Great way to wake up," I muttered, pissed. But knowing I probably deserved it all the same...

I fixed myself up, and after grabbing Gama-chan, I headed out for some Ichiraku Ramen, on this shitty, rainy night.

--------

"Stupid Sai..." I muttered, softly.

"What was that, Naruto?" Sakura looked at me oddly.

"Nothing." I smiled at the store owner, gleefully sat down in the only place I felt the happiest in, while stroking my cheek. The roar of the wind and rain settled down, amusingly.

OWARI

A/N: lol its been a while since I wrote something and I'm quite happy how  
this turned out. Thanks to "Michiyo" (lolol) for helping title it.  
As for time setting... I'd say 15/16 time line. Sai is so awesome to play  
around with, it's just not funny. Oh as for the reason of naming...  
Sai bears a grudge, and apparently in the movie, the grudge was under  
some bed covers.

Peace out and REVIEW if you enjoyed or hated it or wish to CC it .

-Ser-chan ♡


End file.
